El regreso de un pirata
by Semitura
Summary: Luffy al fin es el rey pirata,va a visitar la tumba de Ace para celebrarlo,pero hay más aventura ando llega a una isla desierta con su tripulacion,es atacado por un desconocido,pero puede que ese niño no sea un desconocido después de todo. [No hay parejas] TRADUCCION AL ESPAÑOL DE "A pirate's resolve" POR Anjelle
1. Prólogo

**Semi: Adivinen quien está traduciendo un fic del inglés al español!**

**He tenido el permiso de la escritora para traducir esta magnífica historia que tanto me conmovió :3**

**Nota de Anjelle: E****sta historia toma lugar 10 años después de la muerte de Ace, por lo tanto Luffy tiene 27 años y Ace tendría 30**

**Copyright: NI ANJELLE NI YO SOMOS PROPIETARIAS DE ONE PIECE. De todas formas, coincidimos en que si lo fuéramos, Ace no hubiera muerto y ella no hubiera escrito esta historia ni yo la estaría traduciendo **

**PDA: Muchos nombres que la autora puso en inglés como Whitebeard, FireFirst, Strawhats, ect, las pondé en japonés porque la traducción al español no me gusta mucho, entenderlo por favor ^.^u**

**P****DA2: Aquí les dejo el link del cap en inglés: www. fanfiction s/ 8830319/ 1/ A-Pirate-s-Resolve**

* * *

El cielo era de un azul muy claro ese día. Había viento y se poía oir el sonido de los pájaros que volaban cerca de allí. Localizado en el Nuevo Mundo, esa isla estaba apartada de todo con su perfecta armonía. Por consecuencia, lo que ocurrió aquel día, no permanecía en el olvido. Dos tumbas, se alzaban en lo alto de una colina repleta de flores y espadas, encima de una, había una capa de capitán que hacía que soplara una brisa marina, era un trapo viejo y estaba llena de agujeros; encima de la otra, había dos palos cruzados y encima de uno, había un sombrero naranja demasiado familiar.

Una figura vestida de rojo se acercó a las tumbas, su chaqueta ondeaba con el viento, sujetada solamente por sus hombros. Con dos botellas de licor en la mano, se paró enfrente de los monumentos. Una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro.

"Cuanto tiempo", replicó el hombre, se dejó caer en el suelo, sentándose de piernas cruzadas. Destapó la primera botella, dando un buen trago antes de inclinarse aún más de lo que estaba. "Demasiado tiempo, diría yo. Seguro que también lo ha sido para vosotros" Se rió para sí mismo, su voz sonaba más fuerte mientras levantó su mano y la ponía en su desaliñado y negro pelo.

Se tomó su tiempo para acomodarse, tomó nota de la condición de las tumbas: no había flores marchitas, ni había grietas, ni espadas oxidadas. Aún después de tanto tiempo, no había sido olvidado. Esto llenó el cuerpo del hombre con un sentimiento de satisfacción. Tomó otro trago más pequeño de la botella. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande, solo suspirando. "Lo siento," Su voz cambio a una muy aguda para su edad, "Debí haber venido antes. Supongo que aún estoy un poco desesperado, shishishi!" Su risa sonó más tranquila esta vez, pero no fue forzada.

Se levantó rápidamente, con ambas botellas en la mano y lentamente se acercó más hacia las tumbas. El hombre puso rumbo hacia la pequeña, puso su mano sobre la placa donde ponía el nombre del fallecido. Su mano se paró donde ponía "Ace" y su sonrisa aumentó aún más en su rostro, la nostalgia en ese nombre le golpeó. Su mirada se centró en el sombrero que permanecía en lo alto, el naranja que recordaba había decaído a un tono marrón, estaba descosido y lleno de agujeros, con restos de quemaduras a su alrededor. En realidad, pensó en el tiempo que había pasado antes de llegar donde estaba ahora.

"Ahora eres un hombre viejo, Ace," dijo el hombre de pelo negro. "Nos muestra que tan corta es la vida"

Dejo el resto de la botella y abrió la segunda. Una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja se mostraba en su rostro mientras vertía su contenido sobre las tumbas de Ace y Newgate, otra risita "shishishi" se le escapó de entre los dientes. El líquido recorrió las tumbas mientras reflejaba la luz del sol, casi parecía que estaban sonriendo,

"Oí de Marco que os gustaba esta marca de sake, espero que tuviera razón."

En silencio, miró las espadas que representaban cada vida que se perdió durante la Gran Guerra. Había una gran cantidad alrededor de la cumbre. Eso hacía que se sintiera orgulloso de cuánto significaban ellos dos para todos los que seguían adelante sin ellos.

El líquido paró de discurrir, ahora las tumbas tenían negras gotas del mismo que aún bajaban por ellas.

"Ha pasado mucho desde entonces, todo ha cambiado, pero aún no hemos terminado." Puso una mano sobre su bíceps en una pose de confianza. Una sonrisa orgullosa se mostraba en su rostro. "¡Aún tengo batallas que disputar! No me voy a rendir ahora, ¿verdad, hermano?"

Una ráfaga de viento pasó, su chaqueta apenas se sostenía sobre sus hombros.

"Ha sido un largo camino, ¿verdad? ¿Recuerdas Alabasta? Esa fue nuestra primera reunión, una de las pocas veces que nos vimos desde que empezaron nuestras aventuras. Y míranos ahora" Paró un momento para intentar parar el temblor de su voz "Lo hicimos Ace, estamos aquí"

"Luffy," dijo una voz más grave que procedía desde atrás, se giró lentamente para ver al espadachín de pelo verde acercarse desde el horizonte. Esperaba en la base de la colina, con sus brazos cruzados, sonriendo a su capitán.

"¡Hey!" Luffy saludó a su primer tripulante y empezó a correr a trote en su dirección, se paró, pensando por un segundo y volvió hacia atrás. "¡Solo una cosa más!"

Se encaró a las tumbas una vez más, mirando su asombrosa altura. Eran perfectas para Shirohige y Ace. El capitán se quitó su sombrero de paja que reposaba sobre su cuello, lo puso firmemente junto al sombrero de su hermano y lo miró por un buen rato, sonrió en señal de aprobación, se sentía raro sin él todavía colgando en el cuello "Mantendré mi promesa, solo mantenlo a salvo por mí, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Oi,¡Luffy!"

"¡Ya voy!" dijo el hombre de pelo negro, corriendo apresuradamente hacia su compañero, este se estiró y andó junto al espadachín. "¿Qué?¿Me necesitas para volver al barco?" le replicó

"¡Oi! ¿qué se supone que significa eso?"

Luffy se rió mientras rebotaba por el claro. Un viento pesado captó su atención, se giró por última para ver los sombreros y la capa bailando en el aire, sonrió solemnemente mientras veía aquello antes de seguir caminando.

"Adios, Ace"

* * *

**Semi: AL FIIIN \(oAo)/ Tuve que usar el traductor para algunas palabras y adaptarlo un montón para que tuviera de todas formas,espero que os guste!Bueno, no os olvidéis de visitar la cuenta de Anjelle y decirle que haga más capítulos para que yo los pueda traducir! :P  
**


	2. El sombrero de paja

Semi: ¡Venga,al lio! ¿Quereis más? pues alis, aquí teneis más

**Nota: NOPE, no soy la propietaria de One Piece (ya me gustaría a mí :P)**

**PDA: LEAN ESTE CAP EN INGLES**

** www. Fanfiction s/ 8830319/ 2/ A-Pirate-s-Resolve**

* * *

La banda prácticamente se lanzó sobre la isla cuando llegaron. Había pasado más o menos un mes desde su última parada y, aun siendo piratas, necesitaban descansar en tierra firme. Toda la tripulación del pequeño barco permaneció en la fría arena, felizmente aplaudiendo mientras sus superiores les veían desde el barco principal. Se rieron de la reacción de la otra banda, que no se habían acostumbrado a los caprichos de su capitán.

"Parece que vamos esperar un poco más, Capitán", dijo Nami en tono de broma, sacudiendo su larga y anaranjada melena y enrizándola en uno de sus dedos.

El hombre que estaba sentado en el mascarón de proa del barco se rio ante esto, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Cuando cogió aire, se rascó la cabeza con una sonrisa. "Bueno, no sería el primero, ¿o lo sería?" Vio a los nuevos mientras celebraban su supervivencia y bailaron en círculo. Realmente, ninguno de ellos había experimentado el estar navegando por el mar por tanto tiempo, realmente estaban aliviados.

"De verdad Luffy, no deberías de estar tan relajado solo porque eres el rey de los piratas, ¿sabes?". Nami se rascó la cabeza, aunque ella había sido su navegante por todos estos años, no podía hacer nada más que regañarle, después de todo…¿quién más le mantendría a raya?

Un espadachín de pelo verde bajó el ancla mientras el resto de la tripulación se preparaba para desembarcar. Cuando terminó, nueve de ellos bajaron a tierra, dejando a su capitán detrás. Estaban allí para entrenar a algunos novatos y los que pasaran el entrenamiento podrían unirse oficialmente a la banda de los Mugiwara, después de todo, al capitán no le gustaba tener una gran tripulación, incluso si no estaban en el barco principal.

Los nueve comandantes se encararon a los reclutas y les dieron una energética charla antes de que empezaran; todo esto sucedía mientas su Capitán permanecía en la cubierta, viéndoles con su típica sonrisa, Jinbei era el responsable del entrenamiento, los otros hacían su ruta diaria o exploraban la isla y conseguían provisiones.

Bueno, más que un entrenamiento, era una prueba para demostrar las habilidades de cada uno, después de obtener el título del Rey de los Piratas, todos deseaban unirse a la tripulación de Mugiwara No Luffy. Él no podía permitir que todos se unieran y no le interesaba conseguir más tripulación, prefería mantener pequeños grupos en donde todos se conocieran entre ellos, sus comandantes era sus únicos familiares, tenía nueve barcos, cada uno comandado por uno de sus nakama, los que pasaran la prueba se unirían a una de estas divisiones, incluso si pasara eso, los barcos raramente se encontraban entre ellos ya que estaban dispersos entre Grand Line y el Nuevo Mundo.

Antes de que Jinbei empezara, Luffy tomó su asiento en el mascarón de proa, los piratas le miraban en silencio y con miedo, él solo hizo su típica sonrisa, tomó aire y gritó.

"¡Libertad!"

La tripulación gritó con entusiasmo al oír esto, parecía que era todo lo que necesitaban para elevar su ánimo y conseguir que su sangre corriera por el "entrenamiento" al que serían sometidos, sus gritos se oyeron por toda la isla, Mugiwara y sus comandantes se adentraron en el bosque que había al lado de la tienda.

"Todavía me siento raro", refunfuñó Luffy mientas se rascaba su pelo con la esperanza de encontrar su característico sombrero.

"No te quejes ahora de eso" dijo Zoro, con los brazos cruzados como siempre.

"¿Por qué lo dejaste de todas formas?" preguntó Sanji. No tenía demasiado interés por esto, pero tenía que admitir que era muy raro verle sin él puesto, estaban muy sorprendidos cuando volvió de la última isla sin él, pero nadie le había preguntado por eso antes.

Luffy se paró, su tripulación le miró mientras notaron que este sonreía.

"Para poder seguir adelante"

Su Capitán empezó a andar sin dar más explicaciones, él era siempre así y ellos estaban acostumbrados a su ambiguo comportamiento, todos ellos habían cambiado drásticamente desde aquel primer año cuando ellos le conocieron, la personalidad de Luffy era relativamente la misma, él había madurado, pero aún era un chico muy alegre y relajado.

Decidieron no presionarle y se dividieron en parejas, dejando a Luffy explorar solo, normalmente lo hacían así, nadie podía hacerle cambiar de idea y viendo que era la persona más fuerte que estaba con ellos, era mejor que hiciera lo que él quería, nada malo podría pasarle a un pirata tan inhumano como él.

"Hmmm…me siento raro, tal vez debería buscar un nuevo sombrero en la siguiente isla," pensaba pasa si mismo, no prestando mucha atención a sus alrededores, había pasado un mes desde que lo dejó, pero la sensación de incomodidad no había desaparecido "pero no lo quiero reemplazar…"

Alguien observaba mientras el pirata caminaba, saltaba del árbol en árbol rápidamente en un intento de no ser visto, sus ojos se fijaron en el hombre, buscando algún signo de peligro, él era inconsciente de este hecho.

Algo brilló, captando la atención de Luffy mientras seguía por su camino, inclinó su cabeza un poco para dejar pasar al arma, mirándola, era una lanza torpemente echa con un palo manchado de rojo, parpadeó un segundo y la miró por un momento antes de buscar de donde vino el ataque y continuó con su discusión interna por su sombrero, a pesar de su poca atención, oyó un sonido de su atacante desde la maleza, pero no le interesó, después de todo lo que había pasado por todos estos años, era imposible que algo de una isla desierta pudiera matarle.

Oyó pasos dispersos desde las ramas de los árboles y las hojas que se movían mientras su atacante cambiaba de posición, Luffy suspiró y se rascó la cabeza, su interés aumentó en el último sonido: el sonido de los pasos ligeros que hacían las ramas indicaban pequeña estatura, no cabía duda de que era un niño, otra vez esquivó la flecha que contenía sangre en el mango, con una expresión vacía en su cara, cogió la arma para estudiarla mejor, cuando lo hizo, sus manos se mancharon de rojo, el pirata la miraba distraídamente mientras caminaba con la lanza en la mano

"Bueno, como sea" dijo, desperezándose mientras las sombras de los árboles pasaban sobre él, sabía que todavía estaba siendo observado, pero ¿qué más daba?

El niño gruñó silenciosamente, realmente estaba enfadado por las acciones del pirata, ahora tenía una arma menos para utilizar, decidió analizar a su objetivo antes de su próximo ataque, realmente este era diferente, el hombre tenía un aire calmado sobre él, no se asustó cuando la lanza fue lanzada hacia su cabeza, de hecho, pareció no importarle.

Ese hombre era extraño, una chaqueta roja y pantalones negros que le llegaban a las rodillas, no parecía un gran oponente, de hecho, parecía muy débil, por eso el chico se sorprendió cuando fue capaz de esquivar la flecha con tanta rapidez, los ojos del desconocido eran grandes y redondos, enmarcados con brandas negras, no eran muy largas y su pelo no le llegaba al cuello. Realmente, parecía infantil, débil incluso, tenía una estúpida blanca expresión en su rostro, haciéndole parecer más infantil incluso, una cosa muy característica de su cata es que tenía una cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo, no era nada especial y aún no había respondido al ataque.

El chico se quitó el sudor, mancándose de sangre el cuello, miró a su mano la cual estaba sangrando, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba herido, se miró los cortes mientras cerraba su puño, esto era malo, sus manos eran su bien más preciado.

* * *

"Es increíble cuanta fauna hay en esta isla" dijo Usopp mientras se maravillaba con todas las criaturas huían de la espada de Zoro

"Es ridículo" dijo el espadachín mientras cortaba un leopardo. Usopp cogió el cuerpo y lo tiró a un carro que arrastraba detrás de los dos, le echó un vistazo más detenidamente, dándose cuenta de que estaba lleno y asintió "Seguro que Luffy está muy emocionado explorando este lugar"

Usopp se rio "No cabe duda. De todas formas, creo que con esto será suficiente, tenemos una gran variedad, seguro que Sanji no se quejará, deberíamos volver"

El espadachín asintió en señal de acuerdo, imaginándose a Sanji quejarse como lo hace normalmente. "Espero que maldito cocinero de pacotilla esté satisfecho, ¡ese bastardo es muy difícil de complacer!" Usopp se rio, notando que el espadachín estaba yendo en el sentido incorrecto.

"Zoro, es por aquí" Dijo el tirador, apuntando a una dirección muy diferente, haciendo que su compañero se sonrojara de la vergüenza y gritando muy enfadado "¡Lo sé!" antes de irse andando de una forma muy suya.

Los árboles y la flora siguieron entrometiéndose en el camino de los dos mientras se dirigían hacia el barco, después de asustar a algunos animales, el lugar cayó en un silencio sepulcral, había algo dentro de la mente de Usopp que había estado allí por un tiempo y estaba seguro que su primer compañero lo sabría, aunque se preguntaba si debería entrometerse en ese asunto, la que la curiosidad se apoderaba de él, tenía que preguntarlo. "Hey, Zoro…" su voz captó la atención del hombre de pelo verde, Zoro se giró, esperando a que continuara. "El sombrero de Luffy… ¿estabas allí cuando lo perdió, cierto?"

"Sí, ¿Qué pasa con eso?"

"¿Qué le pasó? cuando dejamos la última isla, los dos regresasteis sin él, creía que se lo iba a devolver a Shanks si se encontraba con él"

Zoro se paró y reflexionó sobre cómo responder a eso, sabía lo que le había sucedido al sombrero, pero no sabía la razón del porqué lo hizo, sin embargo, tenía sus sospechas, cruzando sus brazos, el espadachín miró al tirador, repitiéndose la respuesta en su cabeza. "Sabes lo que había allí, ¿verdad?" Usopp asintió, sabían que las tumbas de los participantes de la Gran Guerra estaban allí, sin embargo, no fue hasta el mes pasado que tuvieran la oportunidad de ir allí, Luffy nunca tuvo prisa por ir a visitarlas. Después de encontrar el One Piece, sospecharon que su capitán no esperaría a visitar las tumbas y contarle a su hermano sobre su éxito, pero pasaron cuatro años y él nunca lo mencionó, continuaron su viaje y llegaron allí, solo entonces su capitán fue a ver la tumba de su hermano.  
"Lo dejó allí, en la tumba de Hiken"

Usopp se sorprendió, él tenía la sospecha de que era algo como eso, pero no creía que fuese verdad, Luffy siempre fue muy protector con su sombrero, si era dañado, se ponía furioso y cuando estaba sin él, parecía perdido. Su capitán dejó su más preciada posesión con su hermano.

* * *

Luffy había estado caminando por un tiempo y nada de la isla captó su atención, estaba un poco interesado en el niño si no fuera porque pensaba que la isla estaba deshabitada, pero ni eso le mantenía entretenido, ¿Dónde estaban las extrañas criaturas y la comida exótica? ¿Dónde estaba la _carne_? En realidad, eso es todo lo que él quería, la comida de Sanji era inigualable, pero sin más ingredientes, no podría ser capaz de cocinar lo suficiente para el resto de su viaje, no había hojas en los árboles ni animales en kilómetros. _Qué lugar tan aburrido._

Oyó algo acercarse a él detrás y esquivó sin esfuerzo cuatro cuchillos oxidados, se clavaron en un árbol directamente en su campo de visión. "Eso estuvo cerca," dijo, sin ninguna reacción física, estudió las armas por un segundo, tocándose la cabeza en busca de su sombrero, sintió nostalgia mientras se tocaba el pelo. "Ah, claro" había estado haciendo eso durante todo ese mes.

Otra vez, Luffy oyó el mismo sonido que la primera vez que fue atacado, esta vez detrás de él, oyó al niño abalanzarse sobre él y suspiró. Deberías parar de hacer esto"giró la cabeza hacia su oponente, cuando miró al chico se paralizó, sus ojos, abiertos como platos se abrieron aún más cuando sucedió esto, el chico tomó ventaja de esto y le dio una patada a Luffy en la cara. El Rey Pirata, que estaba en estado de shock, se sintió raro cuando se dio cuenta del último ataque del chico, este saltó hacia atrás, preparándose en posición de ataque, pero el pirata solo se quedó tumbado mirando hacia el cielo con una cara de idiota en su rostro.

_¿Ace?_

* * *

Semi: DIOS realmente tube algunos problemas al traducir algunas expresiones del inglés al español .

NOTA:Hiken=Puño de fuego

Semi: Realmente me alegra mucho ver sus comentarios, ¡de verdad me animan a seguir con esto!

* * *

**PARA TODOS LOS QUE COMENTARON 3**

**LadyAliceKirkLand: ¡Eso es que tienes que estudiar más inglés! nah,solo bromeo, la verdad es que no puedo hacer algunas traducciones sin mi amigo el traducctor de google :3. *Se sonroja* AUNQUE ME DIGAS QUE SOY LA MEJOR PERSONA DEL MUNDO NO ME ALAGAS,IDIOTA - feel like Chopper**

**TheCreepieJoker: Yo aún sigo traumada por la muerte de Ace ;3;**


	3. Terco e infantil

Semi: Tengo la sensación de que tengo que hacer algo…OH, EL FIC (/ 0A0\)! *Se pone manos a la obra* Lo siento mucho, pero entre exámenes y que solo tengo el PC los fines de semana…DE TODAS FORMAS, CONTINUEMOS CON ESTO!

LEAN EL CAP EN INGLES! : www. Fanfiction s/ 8830319/ 3/ A-Pirate-s-Resolve

**ADVERTENCIA: NI ANJELLE NI YO POSEEMOS ONE PIECE, PERTENECE A ODA-SAN!**

* * *

Luffy se sentó por un momento, embobado mirando al cielo mientras su cerebro intentaba procesar lo que acababa de ver. Por un momento, vio la figura de su hermano en su mente diciendo sus últimas palabras, recordó aquel día y el agujero en el torso de Ace. Vio como su hermano se desplomaba ante él y la sangre que tenía en sus manos en aquel entonces. Ace estaba muerto.

El niño vio al hombre, que no había hecho el más mínimo movimiento desde que aterrizó, se acercó con curiosidad, en posición de ataque solo en el caso de que intentase hacer algo. Vio que los ojos del hombre estaban abiertos, así que no estaba inconsciente. ¿Estaba muerto? Se acercó con cuidado al hombre, manteniendo la distancia mientras le veía con cautela. Pasaron varios minutos y se acercó un poco más, se fijó en la cara del hombre, vio como sus ojos le miraban, el chico dio un salto y se dio cuenta de que estaba desarmado, el chico se quedó de piedra y tenía miedo de que el desconocido le atacase mientras él estaba desarmado.

Luffy se arrodilló y miró al chico el cual estaba temblando, pero aparte de esto, vio que sus ojos le miraban con odio, Luffy ignoró por un momento el hecho de que su hermano y el chico se parecían y sonrió ante esto, haciendo que el chico diera un paso hacia atrás, quien quiera que fuese, ese niño le gustaba, tenía agallas, le recordaba a sus dos hermanos de hace mucho tiempo.

Ahora quería tener una mejor vista de él, por cada paso que daba, el chico se alejaba dos más, aun así, no podía ver su cara con claridad, los ojos del chico estaban medio cerrados, aunque no parecía cansado. No, esos ojos eran de concentración, de determinación, mechones de pelo negro cubrían sus ojos y sus mejillas las cuales tenían pecas, no era un truco lumínico ni estaba imaginándose cosas, aunque era más bajo y delgado que Ace, se parecían mucho.

"Hey," Luffy tartamudeó mientras sus ojos se movieron hacia abajo, viendo los brazos del niño y su ropa, la cual estaba en muy mal estado. Todo estaba teñido de rojo. Observaba, sin poder decir nada mientras el líquido goteaba de los dedos de sus manos, se acercó para ayudar al niño y ver sus heridas.

El chico se agachó para recoger un largo palo que vio cerca de él, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el enemigo. Luffy se fijó en la cara del chico que mostraba una mueca de dolor mientras cogía el palo. Definitivamente algo estaba mal, atacó a Luffy como antes, dando un salto para golpear su cabeza, _no pasó así._ Luffy cogió el palo y lo rompió con la fuerza de su mano con facilidad.

El niño se cayó, Luffy lo cogió mientras se fijaba en el parecido que el niño tenía con Ace. Luffy mostraba miedo en su rostro, asustado de la caída. Mientras los ojos del niño se abrían lentamente, vio el rostro del hombre al que intentaba matar, después de asustarse, se retorció en protesta del contacto con el desconocido.

"Eres muy terco, niño." Cuando el hombre habló, el niño intentó darle un puñetazo, pero el hombre lo esquivó, el niño siguió intentando darle puñetazos con ambas manos. Luffy fácilmente se las ingenió para esquivar los puñetazos, pero la sangre del chico salpicó cobre su cara y su ropa. Luffy suspiró y puso al niño en el suelo, se arrodilló junto a él y puso las manos sobre sus hombros, como medida de seguridad para futuros ataques. "Mira, no voy a hacerte daño" Su respuesta fue una mirada de odio, Luffy le miró y murmuró "Tú fuiste el que empezó," antes de continuar. Dejó al chico un rato para calmarse antes de que se sentase en la hierba de piernas cruzadas y le mostró que no tenía armas. El chico parecía más tranquilo, aunque no confiaba en Luffy y se alejó de él dando varios pasos. Luffy suspiró.

"Te necesito aquí para ver la gravedad de tus heridas." El chico se paró y miró sus brazos llenos de sangre, había olvidado de que estaba herido, aun así, no iba a ceder, su desconfianza era fuerte. Después de ver que el niño aún no confiaba en él, Luffy recordó la lanza que llevaba con él, se le había caído cuando el niño le dio una _amistosa _patada. Giró su cabeza para ver donde estaba y tuvo una idea.

El brazo del Rey Pirata estiró su brazo para recoger el arma y ponerla enfrente del niño, el chico gritó como alarma, corrió rápidamente hasta que dio con un tronco, esto dejó al pirata perplejo. "¿Qué? ¿Vives en el Nuevo Mundo y nunca has visto a un usuario de Akuma No Mi?" Su expresión de asombro y su atención en el brazo que estiró fueron suficientes para una respuesta.

Luffy estiró su brazo hasta estar a pocos centímetros de su asustado compañero, le dio unos codazos, incitándole a coger la lanza. "Ten", dijo, "estás preocupado por si te hago daño, ¿verdad?". Después de un incómodo silencio, tiró el arma al suelo, eso le calmó un poco.

"Ahora, ¿Por qué no vienes y le echo un ojo a esas heridas?" No cedió. "Parece que has perdido mucha sangre, niño." El chico se preparó en una posición de lucha, era bastante más terco de lo que Luffy originalmente pensaba.

"¿Quieres morir aquí chico?"

Sus palabras hicieron reaccionar al niño, sus ojos se llenaron de determinación, pensándolo mejor, estaba bastante cansado y su visión estaba borrosa, no se había dado cuenta antes –la adrenalina era muy fuerte. Se acercó al hombre con inseguridad, la distancia entre ambos se hacía menor hasta que estaba enfrente del hombre desconocido, intentando no hacer contacto visual con él, aunque era un contraste divertido.

Luffy sonrió ante esto, al menos el chico tenía algo de sentido común, extendió su brazo derecho al chico, que parpadeó y cerró sus ojos, con cuidado Luffy agarró su brazo. El niño echó un vistazo a lo que hacía Luffy mientas veía su brazo lleno de heridas, hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo mientas cambió la mano donde llevaba la lanza. Entonces miró su ropa, era muy pequeña para él y estaban en condiciones horrorosas, sabía lo asustado que estaba el niño y lo trató con más cuidado, no necesitaban otro ataque como el anterior después de todo.

"Muy bien, voy a quitarte la camisa para examinarte el torso, ¿entiendes?" El chico no replicó, se relajó para cooperar. Cuando le quitó la camisa, Luffy no pudo evitar pestañear como el niño lo hizo antes, el chico estaba muy delgado, se le notaban los huesos y Luffy se dio cuenta de lo pálido que estaba, además, tenía cortes con restos de sangre e incluso partes donde no tenía piel, era repulsivo ver eso en un niño, las heridas era una cosa, pero algo más le pasaba al niño, ahora sabía por qué tenía tanto cuidado.

Luffy se dio cuenta de que el niño le miraba, esperando a una respuesta, suspiró y sonrió débilmente, después de tantos años en el mar, lo había visto casi todo, en este punto, era difícil que se sorprendiera, había visto muchos casos como este, normalmente no le interesaba, dejándole a Chopper aplicar primeros auxilios, aunque su falta de cuidado hizo que supiera algo sobre el tema. Era la primera vez que veía a un niño en ese estado, al menos dentro de lo recordaba, notando la impaciencia del niño, se rio disimuladamente.

"Eres un niño muy fuerte, lo admito" El chico no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, no estaba acostumbrado a tener conversaciones como esta, de hecho, todo este tiempo había estado confuso por aquel hombre tan extraño, no sabía hasta qué punto podía confiar en él. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

El chico continuó en silencio.

"Como quieras" Luffy cogió al niño y lo subió sobre sus hombros, como antes, el niño se retorció pero Luffy no le prestó atención. "¡Te curaremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos! ¡Shishishishi!"

* * *

Una mujer con cabello largo y naranja sostenía una sábana que actuaba de bolsa sobre su hombro, suspiró mientras su compañera continuaba con sus quehaceres, la otra mujer de cabello azabache, se cruzó de brazos, muchas manos aparecieron de los árboles.

"¿Lista, Nami?"

Nami puso la sabana-bolsa en el suelo, con cuidado de no dañar los objetos que tenía dentro y la abrió. "Cuando quieras" dijo con una sonrisa. Las manos cogían fruta de los árboles y las depositaban en la sabana-bolsa, en unos segundos, estaba llena, Nami la cerró con una cuerda y otra vez la cargó sobre su hombro "Espero que sea suficiente para el siguiente viaje, volveremos más tarde si nuestro capitán decide comérsela toda" Ambas rieron con esto.

"De acuerdo" dijo Robin, cogiendo su propia bolsa del suelo.

Mientras caminaban de vuelta al barco, Robin se dio cuenta de que su compañera estaba refunfuñando, mirándola, vio que estaba deprimida y que carecía del ánimo que siempre tenía, esto le confundió y le llenó de curiosidad.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Eh?" dijo la peli-naranja, en un tono bajo y desinteresado

"Pareces preocupada"

"Es Luffy" Robin inclinó su cabeza, incitándole a continuar. "Ya sabes cómo es, siempre es muy problemático, realmente no quiero soportar eso otra vez hoy"

Robin se rio, eso era cierto, era la rutina normal. A pesar de su título, el Rey Pirata era muy problemático, si no hubiera encontrado una banda tan tolerante, no habría llegado tan lejos como lo había hecho, incluso teniendo en cuenta esto, no había escapado ileso, después de tantas duras y largas batallas era casi milagroso que siguiese vivo, todo lo que hacía parecía que solo daba más dificultades a sus nakama, tampoco se rendía nunca. Él les dio a cambio algo muy valioso: sueños, libertad, un lugar al que pertenecer, familia.

Nami se dio cuenta de la sonrisa en la cara de su amiga, suspiró fuertemente y se ajustó la sábana-bolsa llena de fruta. "No te importa, ¿verdad?"

"No mucho" dijo Robin con una sonrisa. "Sin él, ¿dónde estaría ahora?" Ella seguía sonriendo, aunque el peso de sus palabras hizo que Nami se lo pensase mejor, seguían siendo los mismos, si no fuera por ese estúpido hombre al que llamaba capitán, todavía estaría bajo el control de Arlong, viendo cómo su isla sufría por su culpa. Nunca había estado tan cerca de completar un mapamundi.

Robin tampoco era tan diferente, después de haber huido toda su vida, al fin había encontrado personas que le aceptaran, no les importaba su pasado, si fue llamada Demonio de Ohara o Miss All Sunday, no les importaba, ellos le aceptaban tal y cómo era, ellos se preocupaban por ella…y todo empezó con ese torpe chico del sombrero de paja.

"Si, Luffy es…" la cara de Nami se iluminó mientras en su mente se resumían las aventuras que habían vivido como jóvenes y adolescentes. "es increíble, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto" Robin asintió y Nami suspiró otra vez más.

"Muy bien, supongo que solo tendremos que limpiar el lío que haya hecho, ¡sea cual sea!" se rascó la cabeza y las dos continuaron con el paseo de vuelta a su casa en el mar.

* * *

Semi: AL FIIIN! (/.A.)/ I_I tengo 37.5 grados de fiebre, la semana que viene son los exámenes finales y me ha costado un montón traducir algunas expresiones (*;A;*)

De todas formas, cualquier comentario se agradecería para apoyarme en este proyecto~.

Espero que os esté gustando que traduzca esta maravillosa historia al español ^^, me despido por el momento!

Deu~


End file.
